


You Can Drag Me Through Hell If It Meant I Could Hold Your Hand

by larryischerryontop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryischerryontop/pseuds/larryischerryontop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan come out and snuggles and stuff i guess it's kinda fluffy.......</p><p>EDIT: chapter 1 & 2 they get engaged and married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was never the plan. Dan walked on the streets of London and he was thinking of Phil. His boyfriend. Today Phil was making the video Dan had feared ever since they got together. Phil was going to make a video about their ship, Phan. It was not like Dan was scared to say to the world he's gay but that he didn't want to make a big scene or that Phil would get hate. He would never want Phil to hurt. Never. So, they decided that Phil would make a video first saying he's gay and then they would make a video together saying that Phan was real. The second video was going up 10 minutes after the first. That was the plan. But now, Dan is so afraid of the fans reaction. It's weird because he's doubting to come out when all he wants is to hold Phil and kiss Phil in his videos. He loves Phil. And Phil loves him, so why is he doubting coming out? You should never be insecure about coming out and if you're not ready then don't do it, Dan knows that. He's ready but at the same time not. So when he took left and could see the apartment the two boyfriends shared his heart started go 2x it's speed and as he walked up the stairs he started getting really nervous, more than before. 

His boyfriend greeted him at the door and kissed him so Dan's stomach turned upside down. It always does that whenever Phil touch him and he thinks that it will never stop, and he hopes so too. Phil hugged him and kissed him again. Phil was the first one to pull apart. He moved his forehead against Dan's so he could look at the love of his life's eyes.  
-Just got finished with the video. Are you ready for the other video? Phil asked looking into his boyfriends brown eyes.  
-Yeah, well i guess. It's just that i'm nervous as fuck Dan said laughing.  
-Oh baby, it's going to be fine. And if you don't want to it's okay. I can wait for you for forever if that's what you want Phil said letting a little smile creep up his lips.  
-No, I want to do it, i'm okay. I love you.  
-I love you too bear. 

After they let go of each other they walked to Phil's room where the camera and lights were already up. They sat down next to each other.  
-Let's do this! Dan said when Phil turned on the camera.  
-Yaooow caaoow  
-What? Dan said laughing. He's happy things are going on like normal  
-So there's something we have wanted to tell you, Dan started  
-For a very, very long time Phil finished  
-So you have probably already watched Phil's coming out video, Dan said. Well in this video we would like to tell you that... Umm.  
-PHAN IS REAL! Phil screamed  
-Ouch! (charlie, omg sorry i shouldn't) that hurt my ears really bad! Haha, So yeah. Me and Phil are dating. We kiss, have sex and stuff.  
-Dan! Phil said looking at Dan. My mom watches my videos!  
-Oops (Hi, omg sorry again) Dan said laughing  
-So yeah, now you know. I must say it's quite a relief.  
-BUT! Dan said pointing his finger, We would like to ask you for all the privacy we can get. Of course you are excited and you're aloud to! but we don't want our relationship to be the reason you watch our videos.  
-Yeah, things are going to continue like they always have had. But we will not edit out parts when we're kissing or touching in a ''couple way'' when we're making videos together.  
-So i guess that's it! Dan said smiling very hard.  
-Yep! So we'll see you guys in our other videos! Bye! Phil said almost smiling so hard he thinks he's going to explode

Dan felt a relief flush in his body and he turned around to look at Phil. 

-It wasn't that hard, was it? Phil said smiling once again  
-No it wasn't, yet i'm a little bit shaky! Dan said showing Phil his shaking hand  
Phil laughed and he kissed Dan long and hard. Dan broke the kiss. This is all he wanted. To be open with the love of his life. Dan loves Phil more than anything and anyone in the world. Phil was his dream, his 11:11 wish.  
-Oops, i forgot to turn off the camera! Phil said suprised even he might have done it on purpose, so he could watch it when he was lonely and missed Dan... That makes him sound like a stalker he thought when he turned off the camera with the remote.  
They walked to the lounge, ordered a pizza and watched a movie while eating. They then went to bed full and happy.

Dan snuggled in the sheets and held them up so Phil could get in. They ended up with Phil being the littlespoon and Phil couldn't feel safer with Dan's arms around him. Dan's breaths haven't got even yet so Phil decided to ask him a question he had thought on in a long time.

-Dan? Phil whispered. Are you awake?  
-Yes Love, Dan whispered moving his head to kiss Phil's neck.  
-Will you always be with me? Will you always stay with me? Phil said insecure about the answer  
\- Always. Will you stay with me too? Even if I go trough hell? Dan answered back in no time  
-You can drag me through hell if it meant I could hold your hand, Phil quickly said

They fell asleep that way. They fell asleep in love more than ever before.


	2. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get engaged and stuff lots fluff and kisses yuuuup.....  
> The wedding chapter will be coming sometime next week tho

 

It has been 5 exact months since Dan and & Phil came out. Everything has been amazing. The crazy good support they got from friends and fans were incredible. Now, that they've been dating for 7 years Dan wanted to take the next step. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Phil by his side. So, at lunch time he said to Phil he was just going to meet up with an old friend. In reality, he went to a jewerly store. So here he was. Looking at a rose gold ring that the guy that worked there picked. 

-Could i get something that's not as big and shiny? Dan asked because the ring looked awful

-Of course, sir. The cashier said politly

Dan tapped his fingers at the glass tables. The cashier came back with the most beautiful ring Dan had ever seen. 

-Yeah, i'll get that! It's beautiful!

-Great sir, then thats 999 £ sir.

Dan gave the man the money and he also bought a little box to put the ring in. He went excited home and just couldn't wait for tonight. Phil greeted him at the door, kissed him and hugged him. 

-How was your lunch baby? Phil asked

-Great! Had an amazing burger. What about you?

-I haven't had the time to eat yet! Your lunch was quick!

-Yeah, haha, i missed you.. Dan said letting his fingers touch Phil's neck and moving his head to kiss Phil's smooth lips. Phil kissed back and started to rub Dan's back with his left hand as he took his right hand in Dan's hair. One thing let to another and two hours later the two boys were laying next to each other in their bed. Dan was the big spoon as always and kissed Phil's neck whilst they tried to catch their breaths. 

-Love? Dan asked

-Yes baby, Phil said with a long breath

-The clock is half past four and we need to buy grocerys

-Oh, i forgot... Well I have a lot of work to do... You kinda distracted me! 

-Haha, oh it's fine! I can go by myself!

-Are you sure?

-Totally! Dan sat up on the bed to put on his boxers and his jeans. I love you!

-I love you too bear! Phil said pulling the covers over him

Dan went out from the bedroom to take up his sweater that had been thrown off in the hallway. He walked to Sainsburys. He bought the normal stuff, food for dinners, cereal etc. He then went to buy some champagne and chocolate. He was planning on ordering pizza as dinner. When he came out the store he heard a bleep in his pocket. He checked his phone whilst he got into a Taxi with his bags. 

// **What are taking you soooooo longggg?? I miss youuu** //

Dan laughed

// **I'm on my way! I've only been gone like 20 minutes? go finish off work now so we can do something when i get home** //

He answered back

 

 

After he payed for the taxi and he went up the endless of stairs he finally was back to  _his_ Phil. He opened the door and exclaimed that he was home. Dan went up the stairs to go to the kitchen. He then unpacked the things and made sure the champagne and chocolate was well hidden. He then noticed two arms hugging him from behind. He turned around and saw  _his_ Phil standing there. Phil was perfect, his eyes were the most beautiful in the entire world. Dan kissed Phil's lips and Phil kissed back. Phil pulled apart

-Hi baby! Phil said smiling

-Hi love, Dan said smiling back at Phil

-Can we order pizza for dinner? I have some work left, I'll be back in like 20! Phil said

-Okay! I'll order the normal then. Dan kissed his boyfriend once again

Now he had the chance! He quickly took out the champagne and the chocolate from the cupboard. he forgot the flowers!  _Fuck!_ He looked out from the kitchen and saw that Phil's door was closed. He took a big breath and runned as fast as he could to the flowerstand around the corner. He came just as they were about to pack up for the night. He bought a big bouqet of roses and payed the man quick before running back to the apartment. Thank god Phil's door was still closed when Dan came home. He was very quick now and by the time Phil opened his door the whole house was dark and he saw some candles on the floor leading to the lounge. In the lounge there was rose petles everywhere and candles everywhere. In the middle of it all the love of his life, Dan stood and smiled. When Dan saw Phil walking trough the door his eyes teared and he smiled the biggest smile.

-Come here love, Dan said pulling his hand out to Phil

Phil took Dan's hand and Dan could see he was at the point of crying too. Dan went down on one knee

-Phil, you're the love of my life. I love you so much it's indescribable. I do really believe you are my soulmate. Phil, I love everything you do. Even the dorky and stupid stuff. I love you more everyday, and I don't know if that's even possible but that's how it I feel. So Phil, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? Dan asked and tears was running down his cheeks. Phil was also crying 

-Yes baby, of course baby, yes i want to marry you! Phil said crying

Dan stood up and put the ring on Phil's finger.

-I love you, Dan said hugging Phil

-I love you too Bear, Phil said kissing Dan

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my phanfic! I hope you like it, and if you don't please leave a comment about what you don't like since i plan to write lots and lots of more phanfics! I'm Swedish so I don't know all of the English grammar rules but i hope it's good! lol. Also, sorry if it's bad. I tried to capture Dan and Phil's personalitys but it's kinda hard when you've got a story in your head that you want to write down without making it weird and stuff...
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and if you would want, check out my other phanfic ''All I Want Is Nothing More To Hear You Knocking At My Door'' (And yes, i have a tendency to name my fics after songlyrics...)
> 
> xx


End file.
